In recent years, with the rapid development of consumer electronics products, especially Smartphone devices, tablet PCs, and other communication devices rapidly growth, products with an all-metal structure, an ultra-thin shape, good touch and excellent user experience become the necessary conditions for consumer electronics to occupy the market. The traditional plastic shell has become a representative of cheap products. For chasing higher profits, all-metal shell product design has become the demands of all mobile device companies. However, the introduction of all-metal design has brought unprecedented challenges to the antenna design. Especially for near-field communications antennas, an all-metal environment is susceptible to metal shielding and affects the quality of radiation.
Today, most of the solutions is to open an extra slit or opening on the rear camera hole of mobile devices. However, near-field communications antennas still adopt the way, that is, FPC coil covered with ferrite assemble into a near field communications (NFC) antenna. The antenna is placed around the rear camera hole or fingerprint identification hole, and one side spans the slit and is orthogonal to each other. This solution takes up a lot of space; the cost is high; and the camera slit processing destroys the integrity of the device's shell.